1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to robots, and particularly to a circuit arrangement of a robot.
2. General Background
Robots are used for industrial applications and for entertainment. Robots are designed in a variety of shapes, such as human or animal shaped or other appropriate shape suitable for its job function. But whatever shape a robot is the parts of a robot generally includes sensors, controllers and drivers. These sensors, controllers and drivers are usually interconnected by wires, and the drivers are capable of driving the robots in response to events sensed by the sensors. Commonly, the numbers of sensors, drivers or even controllers will increase with increasing precision of functionality of the robot. This results in an increase in the number of wires used to connect the sensors, derivers and controllers. Eventually, the robot design becomes more complex.
Obviously, as the wiring becomes more complex and more wires are used, the weight of the robot will increase. Further, the resulting complex circuitry may increase the chance of failure of the robot.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a robotic device with a circuit arrangement which can solve the above problems.